


White rabbit.

by Blazescarlet



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Liliana is the night guard in Security Breach, M/M, My Purple Guy is called Vincent but he's not like the one from the Rebornica AU, Mystery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pre FNAF Security Breach, Purple Guy is not William Afton | Dave Miller, Secrets, Talks of murder, The Animatronics don't make an actually appearance, Vanny's real name is Vanessa Myers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazescarlet/pseuds/Blazescarlet
Summary: Liliana was looking forward to seeing the Mega Pizza plex with her own eyes. She just didn't expect to meet a certain white rabbit.
Relationships: Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s), Purple guy & Reluctant follower & Original Male Character





	White rabbit.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Everything in this story is AU and has nothing/very little do with the canon, just like any of my other FNAF story. This is just my interpretation of the Security Breach teasers and trailers. However, a lot of things in this story have something to do with my AU so certain events have nothing to do with the game but I still wanted to tie it in with my AU. (The events that happened in Help wanted were handled differently). Also this story takes place before Security Breach as we don't know what actually happens in the game. Also, my version of the security girl is Liliana Anderson. Again, we don't know much about the characters in Security Breach (And, that it my biggest fear for this game when it come out. Especially, Vanny. As much as I love this series the characters aren't that developed enough and we don't know that much about them).

Liliana had to admit the Mega Pizza plex looked amazing.

She was easily mesmerised by the place, it was hard not to be considering the amount of dazzling lights she had seen. Every few seconds there was a flash of red, purple and green - and that was just the laser tag area. Upon entering the mall she and family had been greeted by a giant statue of Glamrock Freddy, the latest incarnation of Freddy Fazbear. The area itself was fascinating. Over by the staircase leading into the main area there were palm trees and placed in between them were ground lights. The floor leading up to statue and the staircase was reflected with black and white checkered tile in the middle. There were a few shops and on the wall there were posters of the animatronics - one of them being Glamrock Freddy and the other was Glamrock Chica, the latter was the latest incarnation of Chica the chicken.

Everything was just so bright and colourful. It was a complete one eighty compared to the previous Freddy locations. Liliana had heard stories about the old locations from her friends. Apparently, there was always something going wrong within each of the locations and various location had been shut down. Basic sanitation conditions were not met, the buildings weren't being repaired and they were being left to rot. Some of the members of staff had gone missing and there were a few kidnappings as well - though Fazbear Entertainment had denied such rumours.

On top of that there were some problems with the animatronics as well. They weren't receiving regular repairs. There was a fowl odour coming from the originals. At one point during at performance Foxy had shut down and stop preforming. During another performance Freddy, Bonnie and Chica had started glitching and they were saying words there weren't pre-recorded, after that there was a power cut and animatronics had stopped preforming. Only, after a few seconds, there eyes started glowing. There were practically staring at the audience and it looked like they were possessed.

It was a strange story to believe but, according to her friend, the rumours were true. Tyler had never seen it himself but his Dads have. In fact one of them had been involved in a police investigation, with the other being the brother of the police officer who had died from a animatronic attack. The Dad in question was Mike Schmidt. He played a vital role in the investigation. He was the one who found out what happened to the Missing Children, he found out where the bodies were and why the animatronics were behaving strangely at night. Tyler didn't give her the full story, he said his Dad was still having some issues with certain events that happened in the past and he didn't like to talk about them.

Needless to say the mall was completely different than the Pizzeria. According to rumours this was Allister Turner's last chance at a successful business, his last chance of redemption. Allister was the owner of Fazbear Entertainment and, because of what happened at the previous Pizzeria's, his reputation as well as the companies was already in ruins. So, when he announced the opening of the mall people were sceptical of the idea. Allister had ignored at lot of problems at Freddy's but he promised that things would be different this time.

It was still hard to believe but given that this was a Freddy's location something was bound to happen. Trouble followed Freddy's everywhere.

"Liliana, trying to keep up darling. We don't want you getting lost again."

"Coming, Mother." Liliana replied.

She could spend all day at the mall if she wanted to. Sadly, she hadn't come alone. She had come with her parents, Dahlia and Conner Anderson. She loved her parents but sometimes they got on her last nerves - mostly her Mother. She was kind of glad that her Father was more laid back, though sometimes she wished he had her back more. Her Mother on the other hand was a bit of a control freak. Always telling her what she can and what she can't wear. Setting curfew even though she was an adult at this point - this is why she didn't bother going out at night anymore.

Then there's the fact that she keeps criticising her friend, Tyler Edwards (Or, rather Tyler Jonas as he had been taken in by Mr Schmidt and his partner.) She kept insisting that Tyler was a troublemaker and a bad influence on her and that he wouldn't amount to anything because he doesn't have a proper job. Tyler definitely had a job alright, he runs a circus despite being seventeen years old and it wasn't your typical circus either. But, her Mother just didn't approve of it and she tried to keep Liliana away from it.

Her parents were waiting for her by the staircase. If you compared Liliana to her parents then you could tell that she had some of their features. Liliana got her hair colour and skin tone from her Mother - Her hair colour was golden blonde and went down to her mid back, her skin tone was fair. As for her eyes she definitely got them from her Father. Her eyes were sage green. Liliana also had a few freckles on her face.

"There you are, darling." Dahlia said. "Now listen we'll grab a bite to eat and then we'll go shopping. How does that sound?"

Liliana cringed. _Shopping._ That meant only one thing. "Mother, I can look for clothes myself. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"It would only be for a few clothes. Besides, you seem to have a - how should I say this? - a unique style, dear." Her Mother replied. "Its hard to look for clothes that you like."

"Maybe because you keep trying to buy me dresses and skirts?." Liliana pointed out. "I prefer jeans and a top. How is that hard to look for? Then there's colour..."

"Liliana, we are not having this conversation again." Dahlia said.

"Why not? I keep tell you I don't like the colour pink. I like blues and teals." The blonde huffed.

Why couldn't her Mother understand? It wasn't that she wasn't your typical girly girl, she could be feminine if she wanted to be, but she didn't want to be forced into wearing certain clothes. She had a more athletic build compared to her parents. It wasn't difficult to find clothes that Liliana liked, her Mother just didn't bother finding them for her. She looked over to her Father, hoping that he would defend her or at least say something that would allow a compromise.

"Don't look at me kiddo. You know what your Mums like." He told her.

Liliana rolled her eyes at the response. Typical.

"Look. I'll try and find something that you like but I can't make any promises dear." Dahlia said. "At least try a few one. You might find something you like."

"Fine." Liliana sighed.

She followed her parents to the food court which was on the second floor. They chose a spot next to the balcony which gave Liliana a perfect view of the sights bellow. It looked like the insides of a concert hall, only more flashy and neon. The kids were watching the performance. On stage were four animatronics. She could easily recognise the new Freddy and the new Chica. Then there was the other two. A wolf and a... Is that an alligator? Liliana tried to lean over to get a closer look. She could see a flash of green and purple, reptilian-textured body, claws, sharp teeth whenever the alligator opened their jaws, something that resembled a tail. His design looked really silly but cool at the same time.

They must be the new additions to the group, Liliana thought. The usual Fazbear quartet had a bear, a chicken, a rabbit and a fox. They must of stopped working on Bonnie's and Foxy's otherwise they would've been there too. Regardless of that she wished she could get a closer look. She couldn't help but wonder how they looked up close.

"Liliana, what are you doing?" Her Mother questioned.

"Sorry, Mother. I was looking at the performance down bellow." Liliana replied as she sat back down.

"Oh." Dahlia followed her daughter's eyes to the scene down bellow. For a brief moment she could see the animatronics on the stage and, as soon as she saw who was entertaining the kids, she scowled in disgust. "Ugh. How dreadful. And noisy too."

"Its not dreadful, Mother. These sort of animatronics have been loved by children for a long time and these are just the latest instalment. I believe the idea behind it was to resemble a concert hall, something that hasn't been done before since the animatronics would preform in a Pizzeria." Liliana replied. "That would explain all the neon and the punk rock theme."

"Frankly, my dear, If I needed animal to entertain my children I would've put one of those cartoons on." Dahlia responded.

"They're animatronics, Mother. They were built to resemble animals." Liliana told her.

Dahlia shrugged her shoulders. "Does it really matter what they are? They are robots, Liliana, they are not capable of having emotions so its not like I'm hurting their feeling." She turned back to sight bellow. "Besides, whoever decided to create these monstrosities needs a lesson in taste. These colour combinations are a... choice. Not to mentions the outfits. Really now, who puts clothes on a animal?"

"Its punk rock, Mother. It was very popular in the 70s." The blonde replied.

"I don't care what it is, Liliana. Its still ludicrous." Dahlia said.

Liliana tried not to get disheartened as she listen to her Mother ramble on. Music had been another of her favourite things and to hear her Mother completely diminish it right in front of her was heart breaking. Sure, she didn't have to like it but there are somethings you should keep to yourself... Okay, maybe that would've hurt more but at least she didn't have to hear it out in the open. It was just another thing she had to keep secret, she supposed. She looked down again, hoping to see more of the performance. Sadly, the performance just ended and the animatronics were interacting with the kids.

"You know I heard a rather interesting rumour about Freddy's." Conner said.

"Really? What is it, Dad?" Liliana asked.

"Well, its related to several incident that happened in the past. Every time a Freddy's location opens, something always happens. Security equipment being sabotage, animatronics tampered with, cuts were being made, people going missing. But, what I heard from somebody is that there had been a series of murders that happened at the various Pizzeria." Conner explained. "Some say that the animatronics had killed night guards in the past. The biggest thing that happened was that children had been murdered at the Pizzeria and the murderer is still out there."

"Conner, you seriously don't believe any of that, do you?" Dahlia questioned. "I'm sure it was just a rumour started by rival companies."

"Um. Actually, Mother, its true." Liliana said. "The murders did happen. The only reason as to why the murderer hasn't been caught yet is because he's clever. He has been doing it for years and he's knows how to cover his tracks so he doesn't get caught. And, nobody knows his real name because he has been using fake names whenever he visits any of the Pizzeria's."

"Who told you that?" Dahlia asked.

"My friend Tyler. He didn't elaborate as much, most of it personal between his Dad and the murderer, but he did it mostly out of love..."

"Love?" Dahlia scoffed. Her voice was low, as to not to draw attention to there table. "Whoever this man is has a twisted sense of what love is. No, my dear, if somebody ends up committing murder then its out of revenge or vengeance and even then half the time they don't have any motive behind their crimes. Beside, depending on whoever the murderer is, they're either messed up in the head or are a part of some criminal organisation."

"You don't know the entire story..."

"I don't need to know the entire situation, Liliana. Murder is still murder." Dahlia responded. "Besides, why would the owner open this place if he wasn't worried about this murderer coming and harming his business?. At the end of the day its about money, nothing else. And really now, Liliana, you need a better choice in friends. That boy you like is nothing more then a troublemaker who needs to grow up. Who decides to run a circus anyway?"

Liliana just felt her heart sank. It was one thing to talk about clothes, her taste in music and the stories of Freddy's. But, it was another thing to demines her friend. It just keeps happening over and over again and, quite frankly, she didn't want to hear it anymore. Tyler had been through enough already yet her Mother keeps adding fuel to fire. And, as much as Liliana wanted to protest, she knew her Mother would scolded her in the end anyway. Besides, the only thing she wanted to do right now was to just walk away. She felt it was the only thing she could do in the moment.

"I need to use the ladies room." Liliana said.

Without waiting to be excused, Liliana stood up and walked away from the table. She knew she had just lied to her parents but at that moment she didn't care. She just wanted to be far away from them as possible. Her Mother was right when she was talking about murder. However, there was a lot about the situation that she didn't know - there again she probably didn't want to know about it. It wasn't just about murder. It was about possession, ghosts, manipulation, grand schemes and rival businesses, and the blonde was certain that there was even more then that.

If Liliana was being perfectly honest, it would make a great story.

Sadly, that story was true. And, there has been enough bloodshed already.

* * *

Liliana hadn't noticed where she was going and found herself in a room that hadn't been used yet. The room was clean but it was a bit unorganised. The walls were dark grey and the flooring was dark wood. There was a few crates in the room, a few tables with white cloth over them, some stage lights, frames and posters that hadn't been put up yet. There was also a curtain on the opposing wall in front of her, preventing her from seeing the other side of the room. It was a probably a storage room. That, or the room that hadn't been renovated yet and the employees and the owner was probably waiting for something.

She shouldn't be standing in this room. It was out of bounds for the public and she had just waltz on it without giving it a second thought. She probably didn't notice the warning sign before she entered the room.

She was about to turn around and leave room when she heard a melody playing behind her. Somebody was playing music yet the tune soothing and gentle. There was something alluring about it. Part of her had wanted to follow the melody and find out where it was, the other half wanted to succumb to sleep. Was there a music box in this room. If so then what was it doing here? Better yet, was there somebody already in the room or was the music box playing by itself?

"Hello. Is anyone there?" She called out.

Nobody answered her. Curious, Liliana went in for a closer look. It sounded like it was coming from behind the curtain. She walked over to the curtain, pulled it back slightly and went through the gap provided.

Her eyes widen once she saw what was waiting for her.

Before her was a small stage. The lights bellow were lit up, creating an incredible display of blues and purple lights. On the steps leading up to the stage was a small box which was open and there was a small figure spinning.

What was really surprising was that there was a rabbit dancing on stage.

The fur was was white but there was stitching all over it, with a large patch of pink tartan on its left hip. There was a blue bow on its chest and on its paws and feet were pink paw pads, the same tartan pattern was on the hands as well. The bunny mask was white too and there was stitching over it and the ears too. There was pair of long whiskers on the mask and above the eyes, which were close at the moment, were small eyebrows.

Liliana had never seen anything like it before. It wasn't like the animatronics on stage so, either it was an animatronic that hadn't made its debut yet or it was somebody wearing a costume. But, why were there in this room on there own? Were they rehearsing for a private show? That seemed to be highly likely as this was the only room that hadn't been renovated yet so maybe this room was going to be apart of the mall in the future.

She turned back to the curtain. She really shouldn't be here. She should leave before somebody sees her. But, part of her wanted to stay and watch the rabbits' performance. Regardless of the fact that it was either an animatronic or a costume, whoever it was was dancing exceptional well. Maybe it wasn't an animatronic after all...

"Hi there!"

Liliana screamed and turned around all to quickly. The rabbit was standing in front of her, revealing a pair of big, red glowing eyes and a sort of creepy smile. She hadn't noticed her walking towards her.

"Aw. I'm sorry, did I scare you?" The rabbit cooed.

"Uh. Only a little. I wasn't looking anyway so..." Liliana said. "Um. What are you doing back here? I don't think anyone's suppose to be back here."

"Li'l ol' me? Oh, I was just practicing, dearie." The rabbit replied.

"Practicing for what?" Liliana inquired.

"For my debut." The rabbit told her. Liliana watched as the rabbit did a backwards cartwheel to the stage. The cartwheel ended at the foot of the steps and the rabbit climbed up the stars. On the stage the rabbit brought its right foot up to its left knee and her right knee was facing outwards. The rabbit did a pirouette for a few turns before it extended its right leg to do a few fouettes. Eventually, the rabbit's turns were slowing down and it ended it with a pose. "Someday soon I will make my debut, and that will be a spectacular day when it happens."

"You're amazing." Liliana praised as she clapped her hands.

The rabbit bowed. "Thank you. I've been practicing for very long time." The rabbit went down the steps again. "Now then, who are you? You still haven't given me your name yet."

"I'm Liliana." The blonde said.

"Liliana, is it? That's a beautiful name, dearie. I'm-" The rabbit hesitated for a moment. "Ah. Perhaps I shouldn't tell you my name - my real name that is, performers don't need to hand out their real name. You can call me Vanny."

"Vanny? I've never heard it before." Liliana mused.

"Its more of a nickname, one that was given to me by my fam-by nice people who took me in when I had nobody." Vanny replied, cutting herself of before she revealed her secrets. Liliana took notice of that and was about to ask her about it when the rabbit raised a paw to her. "Please, I rather it reminded a secret. You do no need to worry. They have been so kind to me when they had no reason not to be. Once I told them what had happened to me they accepted me into their home with open arms."

"Are you sure?" Liliana questioned.

"I'm positive. Thank you anyway." Vanny replied. She gestured to the steps behind her. "Come, sit down. There's no need for us to be standing up."

Liliana hesitated. Really, she should decline the rabbit's offer and leave before one of the employee's come in. Or before her parents start wondering where she was and come looking for her. But, if Vanny was back here and soon to be a part of the mall's show, then maybe it would be alright. She agreed to Vanny's offer and followed after the rabbit when she made her way up the steps. They sat down on the stage.

"So then Lily - I can call you Lily, right?" Vanny said. Liliana nodded, having no issue with the nickname. "Right. So, Lily, what are you doing back here?"

"I just needed some time to myself. Me and my parents were talking about a few things. Needless to say me and my Mother don't see eye to eye on a few things and I needed to walk away." Liliana told her.

"That bad, huh?" Vanny said.

"Yeah. It really shouldn't bother me but apparently for her its too hard to find clothes that I like. Then there's the whole conversation we had about the animatronics and the stuff that happened in the past. She doesn't want to know what really happened because, although the circumstances are terrible, there really is more to that story then what people tell you." Liliana explained. Vanny hummed in response and turned her head to the blonde in curiosity. Liliana thought nothing of it. Then she recalled the part when her Mother was talking about Tyler and the blonde sighed. "Then there's the thing to do with my friend Tyler. She just doesn't like him and think he's a bad influence on me. But, that not true. Tyler's sweet boy really, and he's doing so well with his business. I just don't see what the problem is."

Again, Vanny hummed in response to Liliana's explanation. It wasn't her place to say but, if she were to have a guess, then maybe Liliana had feelings for this 'Tyler'. A crush, maybe? There were no signs on her face, no blushing or smiles. Maybe she didn't like him like that. Perhaps she wasn't aware of her feelings for him yet. Regardless, she was glad that Liliana was able to stick up for her friend.

And yet, hearing about how Liliana was talking about her Mother was concerning. Again, it wasn't her place to say anything but it sounded like she and her Mother didn't get along with each other very well. Especially since her Mother kept criticising her Daughter's hobbies and her friend.

"Do you mind if I give you some advice, Lily?" Vanny replied.

"No. Not at all." Liliana said.

"If somebody tells you to do something that makes you uncomfortable, or criticise you or your friends then they are not worth your time. They are trying to control you and shape you until something your not." Vanny told her.

"Even if they are my parents?" Liliana questioned.

"Yes. Your parents can guide you but they shouldn't tell you how to live, or force you to like certain hobbies . Its not right." Vanny replied. "Perhaps you and your parents could talk about it. But, if they don't agree or at least make a compromise then perhaps you should move on. Its up to you really."

"I suppose." The blonde replied,

"Again. Its up to you. But, your Mother shouldn't treat you like that." Vanny said.

Liliana nodded her head. Whilst she wasn't certain on what she was going to do, she was grateful for the advice. She couldn't help but wonder if Vanny had a similar experience before and had received the same - if not similar - advice before. Who exactly was Vanny under the mask? She - she is a she, isn't she? The voice sounded feminine but Liliana couldn't be so sure - gave no indication of who she was. She was clearly hiding something but she choose not to tell her about it. Maybe she could ask her about it? She had told the rabbit about her own personal problems, maybe Vanny would do the same if she asked her.

Now that she thought about it Vanny seemed curious about her view on the animatronics. Perhaps Vanny could tell her more about them.

"Vanny, you must have been here since the mall opened up. Tell me, what do you think of the animatronics?" Liliana asked.

"They are... adequate. I'm trying to avoided them at the moment." Vanny said.

"Why?"

"O-oh. Uh. Well, I'm working on something special and I don't want them to find out. It's a surprise." The rabbit replied. "That's why I'm back here. I'm trying to work on my opening number but they keep coming up to me and asking me for things, for my help, and I keep telling them its not my job to help them."

Liliana frowned. "But, that doesn't mean you can't help them."

"I'm a dancer, Liliana, not a mechanic. Do you really think I know the workings of a animatronic?" Vanny responded.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

But, Vanny didn't give her the chance to response. The rabbit stood up and went down the steps again.

"Honestly, I don't see the fascination of these new animatronics. Sure, you're allowed to like them, Liliana, but if you think about it only Roxanne and Monty are original. The new Freddy and Chica are just knockoff of the originals, they just changed the colour scheme and made them slightly different." Vanny ranted. "No, the only reason those animatronics are on stage is because the higher up have lost the original animatronics and because the thing controlling them no longer has them under its command. _Because Mikey and Jeremy decided to get involved in matters that don't concern them, and ended that dummy's control over them. Mikey should've stay with his family instead of fighting against them."_

She didn't know why, but Liliana seemed worried by that response - frighten even. Controlled. What exactly was going on? Who was controlling the animatronics? And, how did Vanny know that? The rabbit was hiding something, yet the blonde couldn't figure out what she meant.

Then there's the two men she mentioned. Mikey and Jeremy. She knew of a Mike Schmidt, he was Tyler's Dad after all, but that couldn't be the same person, could it? No, that had to be a coincidence. She didn't know a lot of Mike's but what are the chances that its the same person that Vanny mentioned. What about a 'Jeremy''. What did Vanny have against him? What exactly had they found that made Vanny angry.

"Control? Vanny, what are you talking about? Who's controlling the animatronic?" Liliana questioned. "And, who's Mikey and Jeremy?"

Vanny froze as soon as the blonde mentioned those two name. Oh... Oh dear. She said that outload, didn't she?

"I... I've said too much. I think its time we depart." Vanny faulted.

"Vanny..." Liliana tried to say.

"Lily, please stop. There's no need to make things more difficult. You don't know these people like I do." Vanny cautioned. The rabbit shook her head and started muttering to herself. "I could of made a friend today and I just blew it..."

_Made a friend?_ Did Vanny not have any friends?

"I could be your friend." Liliana offered.

"Huh? What?" Vanny exclaimed. Had she really said that out loud. "I... Um... Excuse me. I need to go."

"Vanny, wait..."

But the rabbit didn't listen to her, having fled before the blonde could stop her. Liliana scolded herself for allowing the rabbit to leave without stopping it and questioning her further. Vanny clearly knew something, and she seemed troubled by the information she revealed. Maybe because she wasn't suppose to reveal it. Liliana frowned. Did that mean Vanny lied to her and she didn't actually work at the Mall? If so then what was she doing here.

* * *

Liliana had been lost in thought when she left the room. She didn't even realise that she was near the show area until she heard the the kids yelling near her. Her first insist was to see what the problem was but, as soon as saw the kids watching the performance in front of her, she sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted was some sort of incident taking place inside the mall.

Still though, the conversation she had with Vanny troubled her, and she couldn't help but wonder if the rabbit had already left or was hiding elsewhere - but would she really have the time to find it? Vanny had some ulterior motive for being at the Mall, yet the blonde couldn't figure out what it was. Was it against the Mall, the animatronics or those two people she mentioned - if it was the two people then was she waiting here until she found one of them? Even if that was the case, and she knew the identities of the two men, then how long was she willing to wait until they arrived?

If not, then was she going to do something to the animatronics? That was another possibility. After all she clearly didn't like them and they kept bugging her for some reason - unless that had been another lie.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She brought it out of her pocket and noticed that she had been sent a message. It was from her Mother. Liliana groaned as she opened it.

_"Where are you? You've been gone for half an hour. Do I have to send out a search party just to find you?"_

That was another issue she had with her Mother. She was overbearing.

_"Sorry, Mother. I just got a bit side-tracked. I'll be back soon."_

She placed her phone back into her pocket. She was about to make her way her back way back to the food court when she collided with someone.

"Ouch."

There was a child in front of her. It was a girl with dark chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink hoodie, dark blue jeans and black shoes with a strap on them, Liliana could also see a pair of flora socks. The blonde flushed slightly once she realised what she done. She hadn't even realised that she bumped into the child until she heard the sound coming from her. Thankfully, she wasn't crying. Maybe it took more then someone knocking into her to make her cry.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. " Liliana apologised. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either." The girl replied. "I'm Emily."

"I'm Liliana." The blonde told her. She looked around her. Where were Emily's parents? "Are you here on your own, Emily? I don't see your parents anywhere."

Emily grinned sheepishly at her. "Um. I kinda wandered of on my own. I was watching the performance with my Papa and wanted to get a closer look. My Dad's shopping for paint in the store near by the mall, but my Papa's close by."

_Dad. Papa._ Emily must have two dads then, Liliana thought. Why else would she say two different names for the word Father?

"Emily!"

Emily turned around and saw a man running up to her. His hair colour was the same as Emily yet he had black eyes and his skin tone was tanned. He was wearing a light grey wool coat, navy blue shirt, black cotton traders trousers, brown shoes and a striped blue scarf. He was probably in his mid-twenties, Liliana guessed. He knelt down in front of her.

"Are you alright, Emmy? I saw what happened. Your not hurt, are you?" The brunette asked her.

"I'm fine, Papa." Emily assured him. She spinned around in a circle. "See? No harm done."

"If you say so, Princess." The man said. He turned to face her. There was no anger on his face though Liliana was certain that he was going to yell at her for bumping into his Daughter. Instead, he asked her. "What about you, Señorita. Are you alright?"

"0-oh. Um. Yes, sir, I'm alright." Liliana replied. "I'm sorry, Sir. I wasn't looking where I was going when I bumped into your Daughter. The blame is entirely mine."

"Hey, no need to be so formal now. If Emily says she's alright then there's no need to worry." The man said as he stood up. "I'm Javier, by the way. Javier Jones, and I see you have already met Emily."

"Hi!" Emily chirped whilst having her hand.

Liliana waved back to her, though her attention was on something else. She tried looking for Vanny but she couldn't see her anywhere. She shook her head. She probably missed her chance to find Vanny again. She turned back to Javier. He was frowning at her.

"Are you sure your alright?" Javier asked. "You seem a bit... lost."

"Uh. This is going to sound crazy but you didn't happen to see a white rabbit near by, did you?" Liliana inquired.

"A white rabbit? Why, is there one late for an important date?" Javier grinned.

"Papa!" Emily chided.

"Lo siento, the opportunity was too good to miss." Javier apologised. "To answer your question, no, we haven't seen a rabbit around here. Why do you ask?"

"Well, this is going to sound strange but I found somebody wearing a rabbit costume in the room over there." Liliana said, pointing to where she came from. She didn't see it but Javier paled slightly. His face returned to normal once Liliana turned back to face him. "The rabbit ran away when I brought something up. I don't know where she ran of to."

"Forgive the intrusion but what were you two talking about." Javier questioned. "Please, tell me everything."

Liliana was baffled by the question but she told him everything. "She was dancing when I came into the room. Apparently, the animatronics wanted her help but she refused and went to go practice in that room - though, now I'm thinking its a lie and the animatronics were bugging her for another reason. Anyway we were talking about what happened between my parents and I and she gave me some advice. Then we talked about the animatronics and I don't think she likes them. She was bashing the new Freddy and Chica and she mentioned something about something controlling the animatronics..."

"Controlled?" Javier interrupted. "Sorry, but I don't think its possible for someone to control an animatronic."

"Y-yeah, I don't get it either." Liliana agreed. "Anyway, there was also the names of two men she mentioned.."

"Oh? Who's name did she mention then?" The brunette inquired, not really liking where this was going.

"Mikey and Jeremy." Liliana told him.

Javier's eyes widen once Liliana told him the two names Vanny mentioned.

"What! How could she..." Javier exclaimed. He started pacing and muttering to himself. "No, this has to be some kind of coincidence. There's no way she knows Miguel and Jeremy."

"Papa?" Emily said.

"Um. Excuse me, but what's going on?" Liliana asked.

"Liliana, is there anything else that this rabbit talked about? Please, its important." Javier inquired.

"T-there is something else." Liliana revealed. _"_ She said 'Because Mikey and Jeremy decided to get involved in matters that don't concern them, and ended that dummy's control over them. Mikey should've stay with his family instead of fighting against them'. But, I don't know what she means..."

"There's just no way... How is this possible?" The brunette muttered.

"Mr Jones, is everything alright?" Liliana asked.

"I'm- fine. Just... a bit shaken. Look, I'm not the right person to talk to about. But, just so that you know, people wearing rabbit costumes are not the most trustworthy people. They may appear to be nice to begin with but they know how to get away with certain things. The reason why they have a costume to begin with is because it allows them blend in with other performers around them, animatronics mainly." Javier told her. "Regardless of who this rabbit is, friend or foe, she's going to do something in the future."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The blonde inquired.

"I don't know. We need to know more about her first before we do anything. If she's working for anyone, her abilities, her capabilities." Javier replied. He reached into his coat pocket and brought out a business card. "Here, take this. We don't want people get involved in matters like these but, seeing as you've seen somebody wearing a rabbit costume, you should have this. If you find anything out, give this number a call."

Liliana accepted the card. She turned it over, studying the number that Javier gave. Then she noticed the logo and her eyes widen once she saw what it was. "Isn't this for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

"Yes." Javier replied. "Its actually a separate number for the Pizzeria. This one goes straight to the Manager. He'll know what you are talking about it tell him you've seen something suspicious."

Liliana nodded slowly as she put the business card into her pocket. It make sense now,. It explained why Javier was worried about the information she told him, about the names Vanny mentioned and why he gave her that business card. Because they thought the murders were going to happen again. That, or something like that was going to happened to the Mall. And, knowing that this was technically a Fazbear location, then perhaps the murderer was going to follow after woods. Unless Vanny did some serious research and was able to find the right information, the only way Vanny would've got a hold of that information is from him.

"Its... going to happen again, isn't it?" Liliana whispered.

Javier seemed taken aback by that. How much did so know about the events that happened in the past? "It might happen again. We won't know until the rabbit makes her more."

Liliana was about to response when she felt her phone buzz again. Sighing, the blonde pulled out her phone again. Her Mother had sent her another text message, telling her to hurry up. She told Javier that she needed to go and said good bye to him. She started making her way back to the food court when she recalled something.

Vanny had given her her name.

Immediately, Liliana went back to him. He and Emily hadn't left yet and instead were talking to each other. "Oh, Mr Jones."

Javier turned his gaze to meet hers. "Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you something. Her name is Vanny." She told him.

"Right. Thank you, Señorita." Javier said.

Liliana nodded before she went on her way again. The two brunette watched her go yet Javier was too preoccupied with his thoughts. It seemed they have to deal with the past again, only this time there was a new player in this ongoing game. He was just worried about the affects it might have on his partner. Whenever they dealing with the past, or rather whenever they were dealing with _him,_ somehow Miguel always ended up getting dragged into it - quite literally. He really hated thinking about it.

"Dad's not going to like this." Emily commented.

Javier chocked an eyebrow at her. Sometimes he forgot just how observant Emily was. "No, he's not." He offered her his right hand. "Come on, Emmy. Let's got see where Miguel is."

Emily accepted his hand and together they started looking for the other member of there little family.

* * *

They found _Miguel_ on the second floor. He had been above them the entire time, having his own view of the animatronics. Judging from his pensive face, he seemed interested in the animatronics - but, considering the man had practically had a helping hand in restoring Freddy's, he may have a different reason for looking at them. The man in question had red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie, brown jacket, blue trousers and black shoes.

Seeing as Miguel hadn't noticed them yet, Javier had allowed Emily to go on ahead whilst he took a different route - one that ended up going behind the man. When he was close enough he wrapped his arms around the man's waist, startling him in the process, and rested his chin on the man's left shoulder.

"Not in front of the kids, Mr Jones." The redhead said.

"Why? No ones watching us and if they have a problem with two men being intimate in public..."

The redhead turned his head towards him slightly, there was a smile on his face. "Its not that, Javi. But, I do like to keep things more private. Anyone could be looking."

"Fine, fine." Javier conceded. He removed his arms and stood next to the redhead. He noticed a white bag in Miguel's hand. "Mange to find what you needed?"

"Yeah. Managed to find this for Emily as well." The man replied.

Miguel... No, that was his name in Javier's Mother tounge. His name is Mike Schmidt. He reached into the bag and pulled out a plush toy for Emily. It was a plushie of a wolf with yellow eyes, grey fur and long white-grey hair with green streaks and pointed ears. The plushie also had a bushy tail, a red top with a black star on the right side of the top instead of the shoulder guards and red shorts with black stars on them.

"For me?" Emily asked. Mike nodded and handed her the plushie. "Aw. Thanks, Dad. I love it."

"No problem, sweetie." Mike replied. "Just don't show it to Foxy. He might get jealous and think he's been replaced."

"Oh, no one's going to replace Captain Foxy. "He's the best!" Emily cheered.

Mike couldn't help but smile, he was just glad he could make Emily happy. Meeting Emily and adopting the child had been the best thing that happened to the redhead, even after dealing with so many tribulations. However, after rescuing Emily, both he and Javier agreed that she would take Javier's last name instead of his own for... certain reasons.

Mike turned his attention back to the performance. He had been a bit sceptic when he first heard about them, there again he had been a bit sceptic about all the animatronics he met including the original quintet. Considering he used to do his night guard job whilst dealing with animatronics coming after him, he wondered if these animatronics were under the same of influence - whether they had been controlled by the same thing that was using the animatronics before Mike intervened or if they had been tampered with. So far everything was normal.

"So? What do you think? They seem... unique." Javier inquired.

"They are unique, especially the wolf and the alligator." Mike agreed. "Looks like they replaced Foxy and Bonnie. They probably didn't want to repeat past mistakes."

"Or maybe they couldn't use the same characters as the ones in your Pizzeria." Javier suggested.

"My Pizzeria? No, Scott's the one in charge. I just... remodel it." Mike protested.

"Hm. Such modesty. I like that." Javier flattered.

Mike felt his cheeks warmth in embarrassment, a blush was present on his face. When had he succumb to Javier's charm again? The redhead shook his head and turned his attention back to the performance, hoping to focus on something that wasn't Javier's grinning face. Not that he didn't mind it but seeing people grinning at him brought back a lot of bad memories.

Mike stopped himself from thinking about. He made a promise to himself that he would never think about that ever again. It as fair too painful. Instead he turned his attention back to the brunette. However, to his surprise, Javier looked conflicted, like he was considering something.

"Javi, are you alright?" Mike asked.

"Me and Emily were talking to someone earlier. A young lady by the name of Liliana. She told me some... pretty interesting things." Javier said.

"Like what?" Mike questioned.

"She told me she met someone earlier. Someone wearing a rabbit costume. Her name is Vanny." Javier told him.

"Maybe it was a entertainer then, someone who would preform along side the animatronics." The redhead suggested. "Why? Did they seem shady or something? Were they doing something illegal?"

"Its not that, Miguel. Its..." Javier sighed. "Your not going to like this, querido. This rabbit... She knew yours and Jeremy's names."

"What?" Mike gasped.

"There's more. She knows what you and Jeremy did in the past, that probably means she knows about the investigation and the murders. She also knows about the Marionette controlling the animatronics, though Liliana didn't know what it was - probably for the best all things considered." Javier added. "I hate to say this, Miguel, but you and me both know there's only one person she could of gotten that information from."

Mike nodded, knowing full well just who he was talking about. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise him if Vincent ended up getting involved with this. That man seemed to have a personal vendetta towards Freddy's, though he never fully told Mike about it, and seeing as this was just another Freddy's location it wouldn't surprise him if he started attacking the place. Though, what Mike couldn't understand is how Vanny ended up helping Vincent. The murderer always worked alone, but he did receive help from his Son (Though, Alec never killed anyone), so why is Vincent allowing this rabbit to work along side.

Maybe he was controlling her somehow. Mike couldn't put it past him, after all the man was clearly capable of anything so if it meant manipulating the girl to work along side him then they needed to put an end to that control at once. Although, if Vanny already knew about the murders - about the Marionette and his and Jeremy work - then perhaps she's not as reluctant as he thought. But, why would she help him in the first place?

"Miguel, are you alright? Say something. Please." Javier asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm fine." Mike said.

"No, your not. Please, Miguel, you don't need to keep it all inside." Javier replied.

"Honestly, Javi, I'm fine. I'm a bit shaken by the news, and a bit nervous and terrified, but I'm not going to let it get the best of me. If Vincent is involved with this, and he comes after me again, then I know he'll exploit any sort of weakness that I might have." Mike insisted. "I can't allow him to get the upper hand this time."

"Miguel, you know that I love you, but I can't decided if this newfound confidence is real or you're just hiding your emotions again." Javier said. "I don't mean you offend you, love. but I'm worried that your going to keep bottling everything up again and when it gets to much for you your going to have some sort of emotional break down."

"Hm. You maybe right. But, I promise you, Javi, this is how I feel." Mike said. "And, if its get too much then I'll come to you for help."

"Alright. But, if its does happen, then leave it to me and the others. We're not letting you do this on your own." Javier conceded.

"Deal." Mike said.

* * *

It was after dusk when Vanny returned home. The rabbit suit had been removed, leaving behind a young adult with long, pink hair that went passed her shoulders, green eyes and freckles on her face. She was wearing a mint green hoodie, black jeans and shoes and around her neck was a purple ribbon. If anybody knew that it was Vanny who was in the rabbit suit and took once look at her appearance now then they probably would've thought that they were two different people.

Her actually name was Vanessa Myers. She had actually made the rabbit suit all by herself. Vanny found she had a natural talent for sewing and, although the rabbit suit had been made from different fabrics, the final result was still impressive nevertheless.

Whilst she was the white rabbit her goal was simple. To scout out various places and use to suit to blend in and not draw attention to herself. It was easier to blend in whilst she wearing a rabbit suit. People would've thought that she was just another performer, unless they talked to the other employee or the owner and told them about her - then she would be in trouble. Another problem was the animatronics. They had came up to her but, instead of asking for her help, they had questioned her as to why she was there in the first place. As far as they knew they were the only performers at the Mall and nobody had seen her before.

It seemed that this animatronics were more aware then the ones she knew about. That could be troublesome in her near future. If they were this suspicious of her now then it would be a lot difficult to more around them. she may have to rethink her plans if that happened.

Then there was Liliana.

Liliana. She hated deceiving her but she had no choice in the matter. The few people she was associated with the better and, quite frankly, she was used to that. It had been like that for as long as she could remember - so practically her entire life then. So, she had been shocked to hear that Liliana offered to be her friend. Vanny didn't know what to make of it. On one hand Liliana might of pitted her and offered to be her friend out of the kindness of heart. But, one the other hand, maybe Liliana actually wanted to be her friend. She had been kind, didn't push her when she almost brought up her secret and probably a bit too curious for her liking.

Maybe they could've been friends.

She wouldn't know, would she? She should've stayed behind and talked to her more about it instead of taking the cowards way out and running away.

And, Vanny was not a coward.

Not anymore.

"Its just too risky, Dad. A place like that is bound to have a high security system, unless they hadn't bothered putting in those measures - and we know how Fazbear Entertainment handles its security system. What we need is some sort of virus, one that take down the entire surveillance equipment and the monitors, then all we have to do is just deal with the security guards."

"That's not a bad idea, Alec. But, we need some sort of overview of place first to see what we're working with. I don't think two - maybe three if Vanny wants to help us further - people would be enough to damage the entire Mall. She's already working hard as it I don't want to do anymore then she has to. I think she's still recovering from that ordeal with Game and that Glitch. She tries to hide it but I can tell she's still having a hard time coping with it."

"You are too."

"Alec, you don't have to..."

"If you finish that sentence with the words 'I'm fine' then I'm walking out of this room. I was there when that thing tried to take over your body, Dad, and I know you're having a hard time coping with it too. If I hadn't intervened when I did... I thought I would've lost you forever."

"Hey now, none of that cub. I'm still here, Alec. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

Vanny smiled - and it was very rare for her to do that nowadays. She hadn't been lying when she told Liliana they had been kind to her. Only she and few others got to see this side of the Father and Son duo. And they still wouldn't believe it if they saw it with their own two eyes - if they knew what the older man was capable of. He wasn't completely heartless, despite the obvious fact that he was a murderer. It was hard to believe but, despite his twisted methods, everything he did as for his son - the first part at least. Vincent needed blood for Alec and the circumstances were unavoidable, even if it meant killing children.

Vanny step into the living room. She found the two of them standing around the table, on top of it was an all to familiar layout of the Mall. If it wasn't for the different shades of hair colour and the facial hair on the older man's face, Vanny would've thought that they were the same person.

Vincent was taller. His hair was dark purple and tied up in ponytail - it was a bit strange but Vincent once told her that he decided to change seeing as he could no longer be his younger self. His eyes were grey. There was also a scar on Vincent's left cheek. A part from the black shoes and tie, he was dressed in completely purple - again, it was strange but Vincent really did like that colour. Besides, he had different coloured clothing anyway. He was wearing a buttoned up dark purple suit jacket with pockets and, a lavender waistcoat, a purple winged collar shirt and dark purple trousers. Around his neck was a silver chain, there was a locket attached to it though Vanny had never seen what's inside of it.

Alec wasn't that much shorter then his Dad, he was only an inch or two shorter. His hair colour was purple but it was a lot more lighter compared to Vincent's (that had been Alec's choice) His eyes were grey as well but his what a lot more darker then Vincent's. His clothes were a lot more simpler. He was wearing a purple shirt and trousers, a brown brown, a black leather jacket and shoes.

Vincent was the first to notice her.

"Oh, Vanny, your back late. Did you have fun today, my dear?"

She gave him a small smile. "I did, Dad. Thank you. I'm sorry for coming back home so late. I had something I needed to do."

It still felt weird calling him Dad. After the incident with the Game and the Glitch almost a year ago, Vanny had been accepted into their home after she told him that she had nowhere else to go. She had been orphaned at a young age and had been in and out of the care system until she was eighteen. Vanny had a history of self-harming and the care workers said that she would be a lot more vulnerable if she went to live independently without seeking help first. Sadly, after whole incident with the Game and the Glitch Vanny almost went back to self harming. Vincent had found her just before the blade made contact with her arm.

She broke down in his arms.

She felt it was her fault for not stopping Glitchtrap. For allowing that thing to almost possess Vincent's body. That the real reason as to why her parents abandoned her was because they didn't want her. For allowing herself to hurt her body, for not being strong enough to stop it in the first place. For allowing people to abuse her generosity.

That's when Vincent had decided to bring her in to his family. He couldn't allow things to go back to normal for her and he couldn't just allow her to go without helping her first. They had a spare room anyway so why not give it to her and allow her to stay with them.

Besides she reminded him of someone.

"No need to apologise, Vanny. I'm not going to get mad at you if you decided to stay out late. But I will be concerned if you are out there hurting yourself." Vincent replied.

"If you say so, Dad." Vanny said. She didn't know what else to say. She was still working on how to express her emotions. "So, what are you two working on? Did you managed to find a way in yet?"

"Not yet. We're having a bit of a disagreement at the moment." Alec told her.

"A disagreement? You two?" Vanny questioned.

"Yeah, well we can't really decided on how to approach it." Alec replied. "Dad wants to go in all guns blazing and deal with everything on sight whilst I want to deal with the security system from the outside. It would save a lot of time and we would be able to deal with the cameras after."

Vanny was surprised by that. Sure, they had there disagreement but she didn't think it would they would disagree over something like this. But, perhaps they were just worried about how they were going to approach it. They needed to plan carefully or something could go wrong. There end goal was simple. They were trying to put an end to Fazbear Entertainment. They had been allowed to get away with so much stuff and they were still doing good in terms of business today. They had been some sort of investigation in the past, whither or not they were related to the murders or something else Vanny couldn't tell, but Fazbear Entertainment denied any wrongdoings.

"Why can't you do what you did last time and infiltrate the place whilst wearing a suit? You've have access to places you can't go then." Vanny reminded. him. "You did it once before."

"Because the Spring Bonnie suit had a purpose. The company decided to keep it to entertain the children. If somebody was wearing a mascot costume nowadays then they would be suspicious because some people, who didn't believe the lies Fazbear Entertainment told them about the murders, know that it was actually a man wearing a company mascot suit. And, quite frankly, that's the last thing we need at the moment." Vincent explained, whilst sitting down on the near by couch. "Besides, I know the people at Freddy's - that small group of people, that is - know about what I did. It wouldn't take them long enough to put two and two together to realise that I'm the one who was wearing it. The only reason as to why no one's suspicious of you yet is because nobody has seen you in rabbit suit. They wouldn't know if you are a boy or a girl without hearing your voice first."

"That might be a problem. Somebody saw me today." Vanny admitted.

"What? Who?" Vincent questioned.

She had been dreading that moment since she left the Mall. She didn't know how to tell him about what happened without it resulting in him yelling at her. She tried to come up with several outcomes about what happened, each one of them more disastrous then the next. He would be scolding her for risking her identity. Scolding her for not being able to do somethingsimple as a scouting mission. But, ultimately it would all end with him kicking her out. She met his gaze. He wasn't angry at her, just concerned about what happened.

She could do this.

"You needn't worry. Nobody saw me outside of the rabbit costume." Vanny clarified. "However, someone came up to me whilst I was practising in private show stage room. Her name is Liliana. We ended up talking and... I accidently let slip about the information I know and... the names of two people who were involved with the investigation. You know, Mikey and Jeremy."

"Oh." Vincent said.

The room went eerily quiet. All of Vanny's confidence disappeared entirely as she waited for Vincent's response. Even Alec didn't know what to say as watched them carefully. Vanny lowered her gaze and shut her eyes, mental preparing for the onslaught of verbal abuse though she knew it would do her little to no good. If she wasn't sure that Vincent would berate her before then he definitely would now. She failed him.

Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming urge to get out of the room. She turned away from them and made her way to the door.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go and..."

"Vanny, you don't have to go anywhere. You're not in trouble." Vincent assured her.

Her hand as on the doorknob when he said that, having froze before she turned it. At first she thought she misheard him and waited for one of them to start laughing. But nothing followed after that. She turned around slowly.

"Are you sure?" She questioned. "I-I don't understand. I failed you..."

"You haven't failed me, Vanny. Like I said, you've done nothing wrong." Vincent reassured her. Before she could open her mouth and protest, Vincent spoke again. "Vanny, the one thing you had to do was scout out the Mall from the inside. Nothing more, nothing less. To me, it doesn't matter if somebody notices you. It would only be a problem if that person goes to the right people and tell them what they saw. And, like you already told me, you were wearing the costume when you were talking to Liliana. Her knowing about all of this is concerning but it just depends on what she does with the information."

"So, your not angry with me?" Vanny inquired.

"Angry? Of course not, Bunny. I'm a little concerned but that's about it." Vincent replied.

Vanny sighed in relief. She had nothing to worry about after all. Though, considering who exactly Vincent was, she had every reason to be worried about him.

"What's that in your hands, Vanny?" Alec inquired.

Huh? She looked down to the object she was holding in her hands. Oh right, she forgot she still had that. She would've thought Alec would've remembered seeing the item before. He had been trying to fix it for the past few weeks now but he had no luck so far.

"I'm surprised you don't remember what it is." Vanny said. "Its the music box you've been trying to repair."

"Really?" Alec questioned. He walked over to her. He took the music box of her hands to exam it closely. "Huh. So it is. It looks good as new."

"I manged to find someone to repair it. They were able repair the smaller parts and repaint some of the more finer details. It cost me a bit of money, though." Vanny told him.

"Don't worry. I'll pay you back for this. I promise." Alec replied.

"You were trying to fix your Mother's old music box?"

Vanny and Alec turned to where Vincent was sitting, having forgot that he was still in the room whilst they were talking. His facial expression was somewhere between sadness and surprise. When Alec told her about it he explained that the music box belonged to his Mother, Samantha Schmidt. It had actually been an anniversary gift that Vincent had given her. Alec had been trying to fix it in order to cheer him after all the crap he had been through.

"Um. Yeah. I wasn't having any luck with it so I asked Vanny here for help. You always said it was the last memory you have of her so I wanted to surprise you and repair it." Alec said.

He handed it over to him, though Vincent seemed hesitate to accept it.

"Well, yes, but only because..." Vincent hesitated. "Would you excuse me for a minute?"

Nobody stop him as he made his way out of the room.

"Did... Did we do something wrong?" Vanny asked.

"No. Its not that just... Like I said, that music box is one of the last memories of my Mother. It brought back a lot of memories for him, the good ones and the bad ones. He'll be fine in a few hours but... We seem to be the only people who remember her. " Alec explained. "Its not like everyone forgot about her due to memory loss - except Mikey, of course, - but no one talks about her anymore."

Alec sighed as he turned his attention to the bookcase. Vanny followed his gaze. On one of the shelfs there was a collection of photos. One of them was a wedding photo of a younger Vincent and his late wife, Samantha. She had long, red hair and blue eyes. She looked beautiful in that wedding dress. She turned her gaze back to Alec. He was smiling slightly, probably caught up in the memories of his Mother. But, when he turned his attention back to her, that smile vanished.

"Do you know what the worse thing is?" Alec said. "They think he killed her."

"Who?" Vanny inquired.

"Uncle Fran, Scott, Aisha. Probably Uncle Blake as well, and that little group in the Pizzeria. I'm not really sure about my Brother. I think he wants to believe Dad but he's having a hard time trusting him." Alec listed. "But, he was nowhere near the old house when it happened."

"What really happened that day?" Vanny inquired.

It wasn't her place to ask about somebody death, especially since that person is a blood relative to her newfound family. But, if Alec was adamant about what happened on the faithful day, then perhaps he wouldn't mind telling her the truth about it.

"Well, Mikey was having a sleepover at Jeremy's. Dad had taken me to the hospital for routine check ups. He knows how much I hated going to the hospital so he decided to cheer me up after woods, Uncle Fran had leant something to Blake so he decided to pick Mikey up when it was time for him to leave. Me and Dad got back and... the lights were off." Alec recalled.

_That could mean anything._ Vanny wanted to say but she choose not to. It wouldn't make thing any better.

"Dad told me to wait in my room whilst he investigate. He came back later and... told me it wasn't safe for us anymore. So, we decided to leave. We took whatever we could, the rest of the stuff came later, and we moved here. Dad told me that he was going to surprise us later but he never got the chance to. I didn't find out about Mom until later..." Alec said.

Vanny decided to change the subject, turning there interest back to the map on the table, which Alec was grateful for. She could tell it was upsetting him, though Alec never shed any tears over it. She guessed that after days, months or maybe years of grieving Alec had managed to shield his tears, that way no one could tell that he was in pain. But, it must have been a difficult thing to do on a regular basis. Perhaps he preferred to do it in privacy, giving him time to reflect with anyone interfering.

Vanny shook her head. There was no point of thinking about it now. Instead she focused on the map before her, telling Alec everything that saw within the wall of the Mall. Like Liliana, Alec was interested in the animatronics but his interests were different then the blonde's. He was interested in Monty and Roxanna - that was fair, seeing as they were new animatronics and she did tell him about their appearances. But, it was more to do with the actually measures that Fazbear Entertainment took to protect its establishment.

He could be mistaken but, by the looks of things, these four animatronics were going to protectors of the children - Not that anymore kids needed to disappear but you never know what kind of monster is out there. That also meant that they were watching out for suspicious people and, seeing as they had already talked to Vanny in her bunny outfit, then they would be keeping an eye out for her if she decided to come back. Whether or not she would be wearing the rabbit outfit Alec could not say, though he knew his Dad wouldn't risk her safety if they decided to allow her to go back to scouting.

Still though it would make a rather interesting challenge. Vanny was looking forward to it.


End file.
